


Jaida x Nicky

by gigi_doll



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Drag Queens, F/F, Mentions of Other Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race), Season 12 (RuPaul's Drag Race)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi_doll/pseuds/gigi_doll
Summary: Nicky and Jaida have to do a fitting today for their friend Rock.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK sorry not posting for a while BUT I'M BACK!!! Happy holidays! If you guys would want a chapter 2 to this to see what happens let me know! I hope you like this tell me what you think and if you want to me to do a certain ship or queens together my Tumblr is @gigidoll ! thanks for reading this I love you all a lot! <3

It was 10:30 am, Jaida was the first one to wake up. She decides to go shower first then to wake up Nicky who was still fast asleep.

“Alright Nicky get up, we still have that fitting with Rock for her dress.” Nicky groans but eventually gets up.

Soon the 2 ladies left their apartment and left to go to their office where they work together. They worked at a fashion company, the 2 ladies worked together as a duo.

“What time is the fitting supposed to be anyways?” Nicky asked in the car  
“She said she would be there for 12.” 

They soon got to their work and went to their office to get ready for Rock to come. 

“So are you coming with the other girls and I out later?” Jaida says

“Where are you going?”

“It’s just this bar that’s not too far from here, Jan is supposed to be performing there too. Also, did you see what Gigi is making? I guarantee Crystal sketched it or something, Gigi would never make that unless someone made her and the only person who would wear that outfit is Crystal Elizabeth Methyd.” The girls start to laugh, Crystal always was wearing outfits most people wouldn’t wear or at least, wear together. But her sense of style always got praised for being different from other people.

“God is Rock ever going to be here?” Nicky said, looking at her watch which read as 12:10.

“I’m guessing we will have some time before she comes,” Jaida says.

Nicky starts to walk towards Jaida, then as she stands in front of her, she starts to kiss her neck,

“What do you want to do while we wait?” Nicky questions with a grin,

“Chile we shouldn’t be doing it at work, let’s just-” she gets cut off by Nicky kissing her lips, Jaida slowly places herself on the empty table behind her.

Slowly, Nicky starts to take off Jaida’s top, then her own top.

“Better keep quiet so we don’t get caught,” Nicky says into Jaida’s ear. She then takes off Jaida’s pants, leaving her in her bra and underwear. Jaida’s hands begin to travel around Nicky's body, starting to play with the zipper of her skirt then unzipping the skirt. Nicky slides out of the skirt, then she puts her hand into Jaida’s underwear, she takes off the underwear then slowly slips a finger into her pussy, pushing it in slowly then starting to quicken the pace. Jaida’s nails dig into Nicky’s bag as she holds onto Nicky.

“F-fuck Nicky I’m close” Jaida said into Nicky’s ear, gripping onto Nicky more, she puts her face against Nicky’s neck to quiet her moans. She soon releases all her juices onto Nicky’s fingers and onto her legs. Nicky licks her fingers then starts to kiss Jaida again.

“Alright, Rock should be here soon so we should get dressed.” Nicky says,

“Oh yeah, it’s now 12:30 she should be here soon.” Then, they hear a knock on the door, 

“Come in” Nicky says

“Hi girls, so Gigi would like to have a meeting tomorrow at noon with you guys and Dahlia and Jan.” Jackie says,

“Alright that’s fine, thanks Jacks” Jaida says,  
“You both are coming to the bar tonight with the other girls?” “Yeah what time is everyone going?”  
“Well Jan’s show is at 7 so we will all be there around 6:40, also Rock is now here, should I send her now for the fitting?” “Yeah send her now please, thanks Jackie.” Nicky says.

During the fitting, Nicky didn’t pay much attention to what was happening, she kept thinking of what Jaida would be wearing tonight, probably a dress that shows off her amazing body.

“Hello? Earth to Nicky?” Rock says, finally making Nicky focus on what was happening,  
“Mm yeah?” “What do you think about the dress?” “Oh I like it! It’s very much you with the different pastels and the tule.”

Then, Jaida and Rock go back to talking about the outfit while Nicky zones out again, thinking about what she will wear too tonight, maybe a simple black dress? It’s just a bar so nothing extra but still nice and sleek. She also knows she can’t drink too much because of the meeting tomorrow. It’s kind of dumb for Gigi to want to have a meeting the night after going to a bar where they will be drinking and most likely getting drunk but whatever.


	2. Jaida x Nicky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaida and Nicky are going to a bar with their friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK DFJKFH hi everyone!! I haven't posted since December which I'm so sorry for ! I've been super busy with school and stuff but im back with part 2 of the Jaida x Nicky!! I hope you like it and let me know if I should continue it! Follow my Tumblr and wattpad if you want to send request or anything my wattpad is @Gigi_doll and my Tumblr is @DragRaceStan ! I hope you like chapter 2 let me know what you think!! <3

It’s now 6:10 PM, Jaida and Nicky are getting ready to go out with their friends Jackie, Jan, Gigi, Crystal, Heidi and Rock. Nicky had decided to wear an off the shoulder black top along with some jeans. As she starts to finish up doing her makeup, she sees Jaida walking out of the bathroom, wearing a spaghetti strap black dress that hugged every curve on her body, she had done a light eyeshadow look and did a nude lip. Nicky stared for a moment at how gorgeous Jaida looked until Jaida finally said something

“You ready? Or are you going to just keep staring or the rest of the night?” Jaida said while laughing,

“Yeah I’m ready, Jackie said they would get there by 6:40 so we should start going, are we all driving there separately?”  
“Jan and Jackie will go together the same with Gigi and Crystal, then I told Heidi her and Rock can come with us.”  
“Girl Heidi and Rock will already be half drunk before we even get them then somehow more drunk by the time we get to the bar” Nicky said then the two of them started laughing. “Alright let's go already.” Jaida said, then the 2 girls left their apartment. 

They first picked up Rock who was just wearing a pink dress with white platform shoes.  
“Oh bitch you look cute!” Jaida said to Rock,  
“Thanks!! You both look good too! So we just need to get Heidi right?”  
“Yep, everyone else should be there soon too” Nicky said.

They soon picked up Heidi who was just wearing a long sleeve black shimmery dress.  
“Ooh bitch that dress is cute! Where did you get that?” Nicky said to Heidi,  
“I got it at JCPenney!”  
“Oh damn bitch you must have went on a good day then or something to get that from there”  
The girls start laughing then Jaida soon drives off to the bar.

They finally get there and see Jackie, Gigi and Crystal already sitting and having drinks.

“Well look who’s finally here!” Jackie says jokingly

“We aren’t late Jackie, it's only 6:50” Nicky says back as the girls sit down with the rest.

“And for tonight’s entertainment we have Jan Sport who will be singing!” some guy says from the small stage at the front, Jackie and the other girls start cheering as Jan walks onto the stage.

“You got this Janny!!” Jackie says which makes Jan smile

“Hey everyone! I hope everyone is doing well, tonight I’ll be singing some of my favourites and some songs my friends suggested to me!”  
Everyone stares as Jan begins to sing, her voice was amazing.

A few minutes pass by with her singing a couple of songs then she gets to take a break to get a drink and relax.

“You were amazing Jan!” Heidi says

“You did so good Jan!” Nicky also says

“Aw you guys stoppp” Jan says as her smile grows wider on her face.

“Here babe have some water you don’t wanna be dehydrated” Jackie says as she passes Jan a water bottle.

“I’m gonna go grab another drink, Nicky come with me” Jaida says,

“Bring me back a vodka and soda!” Rock says before the 2 girls leave the table.

“You look so amazing tonight Jai” Nicky says to Jaida as Jaida is ordering her drinks,

“Chile it’s just a basic outfit we were coming to a bar not a nightclub” Jaida jokes

“You still look amazing” Nicky says responding to her, she soon leans closer to her ear, whispering

“But I think you would look better without any clothes on,” Jaida rolls her eyes at that then she finally gets her drink and takes a sip from it.  
“We should go back to the other girls” Jaida says  
“No let’s stay here for a bit their fine”  
“And what are we gonna do here?” Jaida questions, Nicky responds by placing her lips on Jaida’s neck, kissing and sucking to make a mark  
“Nicky not now we are out” Jaida says in a firm voice, Nicky doesn’t respond, only kissing her neck and going up to Jaida’s lips.  
Jaida finally pulls out of the kiss and grabs Nicky’s arm, taking her somewhere.  
“Jai where are we-”  
“Shh don’t worry” Jaida says, making the blonde be quiet. Jaida leads her to the bathroom which thankfully is empty and brings Nicky into one of the stalls. She pushes Nicky against the door of the stall, unbuttoning her jeans and slipping her hand into Nicky’s jeans. Nicky lets out a small gasp then Jaida leans in to kiss Nicky. While kissing her Jaida slips her hand into Nicky’s underwear, feeling how wet she is, then she slips two fingers into her, making Nicky make a sudden moan into their kiss. Jaida smiles and starts to move her fingers and pumping them in and out, making Nicky hold onto her. As Nicky gets close, Jaida stops and pulls away, making Nicky pout.  
“Why’d you stop?” Nicky says as she tries to grab Jaida’s hand,  
“Our friends are waiting for us, you have to wait until we get back home” Jaida says with a smirk, then leaving the stall,  
“You coming or not?” She says, then Nicky soon comes out and they go back to their friends.  
“Hey where’s my drink?” Rock says as she sees Jaida and Nicky come back with no drinks.  
“Oh sorry Rock I forgot” Jaida says, “Crystal what are you doing?” Nicky asks and everyone turns to Crystal, who has out straws in her mouth for god knows what reason,  
“Why are you all staring at me?” Crystal asks,  
“Babe, why do you have straws in your mouth?” Gigi also asks as she gets the straws out of her girlfriend’s mouth.  
“I was bored. I didn’t know what else to do,” Crystal says then everyone else starts to talk about stuff. As they are all talking, Jaida slips her hand between Nicky’s thighs. Nicky freezes at the sudden action, Jaida begins to creep her hand up to Nicky’s crotch, putting two fingers on it. Nicky being distracted by this didn’t hear Gigi when she was talking to her,  
“Hello? Earth to Nicky?” She says staring at Nicky confused.  
“Oh y-yeah sorry what were you saying?” Gigi rolls her eyes then asks her question again, Jaida grins to herself at how Nicky is being because of her, it’s adorable.

After a few hours, the girls already have had some drinks, with Rock and Gigi drunk.  
“Well we should get going now, we have that meeting tomorrow,” Nicky says as she puts on her jacket she brought.  
“Rock, Heidi let’s go” Jaida says as they start getting up,  
“Well we’ll see you guys tomorrow bye!” Gigi says as her and everyone else also begins to get up and leave.

As Jaida and Nicky finally get home after dropping off Heidi and Rock, they get ready for bed then once they got in their bed, Nicky got onto Jaida, grinding on her thigh,  
“What are you doing?” Jaida says with a smirk  
“You said for me to wait until we got home, well we are home already” Nicky says as she takes Jaida’s hands and puts them on her waist to hold her while she continues grinding on her thigh.  
“It’s late, we have a meeting tomorrow.” Jaida says as she gets Nicky off of her  
“But-”  
“No buts, c'mon babe let’s get some sleep” Jaida says as she wraps her arms around Nicky, kissing her head, she knew what she was doing which made her grin to herself as Nicky pouts.

It’s around 1 am, Nicky hasn’t been able to fall asleep, while Jaida has, she decides to go down where Jaida’s legs are, taking off her underwear. She puts her lips onto her clit and starts to suck on it, making Jaida whine in her sleep. Nicky smiles to herself as she starts to suck more, she then moves up to her pussy, sucking and sticking her tongue in it while putting a finger onto her clit, making Jaida whine more. She soon feels a hand tug on her hair, Jaida has woken up.  
“What are you doing?” Jaida says tiredly,  
“Still feeling needy hm? Alright then come here” Then Nicky comes back up and Jaida pushes her into the bed, putting her thigh between Nicky’s legs, she gets her left hand under Nicky’s shirt, starting to palm her breast. Nicky moans then Jaida starts to kiss and suck on Nicky’s neck, leaving marks. She then removes her thigh from her legs then puts two fingers into her pussy, making Nicky whimper. Soon Nicky is reaching her climax, she’s hoping Jaida won’t stop this time and let her come.  
“P-please don’t stop Jai, i’m so close” She whines out. Soon she came and laid there for a moment while Jaida got off her,  
“Now will you finally go to sleep?” Jaida says jokingly which also makes Nicky laugh,  
“Yes I will, goodnight” she says as she closes her eyes and lays her head on Jaida’s chest while Jaida strokes her hair, both soon drifting off to sleep.


End file.
